


生日礼物

by lainchu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainchu/pseuds/lainchu
Summary: 草菇生日贺礼被直播砸出来的脑洞纯开车无逻辑3P拒绝鸡蛋番茄等生食投喂请合理使用右上角的叉谢谢作者无证驾驶
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	生日礼物

生日礼物

其实当厉旭给银赫系上丝带的时候，曺圭贤并没有多想，毕竟那个时候在直播。后来他还顺嘴撩了一句厉旭，也不怪厉旭非要把丝带系到他身上。  
本以为直播完，喝完酒，收拾后大家都累了，好好休息下。  
没想到厉旭说着自己喝醉了，不帮忙收拾，还拖着银赫一起走了，说要睡银赫的房间。  
于是乎，寿星大人只能一个人收拾了残局，站在洗碗机前还有空拿出手机给发祝福短信的亲故们回一回消息。  
突然间厉旭给他发了一条消息：洗完澡过来。  
他还嘟哝了一句，又要促膝长谈么？毕竟经纪人今天也回来了，他没多想什么。

又是生日了啊。穿着睡衣，趿拉着拖鞋，卸完妆，湿着头发，开了罐啤酒，他推开了银赫的房门，然后差点用啤酒把自己呛死。  
屋内只有床头亮着昏黄的灯光，打在银赫白的不像话的身体上，温暖的光晕随着银赫微微抖动的身体仿佛晕出涟漪，一圈一圈打在他的心上。  
他的哥哥被绑在那张他搬进来的时候特地专门去选购的床上，当时他和李东海试了好几个品牌最终选了个大床，几乎占掉了一半的房间。  
银赫的双手被领带绑在了头顶，眼睛上蒙着淡蓝色的丝绸，嘴里塞着口塞，只能通过鼻子发出轻微的呜咽，双腿被打开，下体明显已经被准备过了，高翘的阴茎上绑着蛋糕上那根蓝色的丝带，走近两步还能听到机械的嗡嗡声，一些润滑剂顺着跳蛋的控制线流出来，在灯光下格外显眼。  
“你再不来，银赫哥要等不及了。”有人从背后抱住他，还顺手拿走了他手上的啤酒。  
曺圭贤一口气有点上不来，他无奈的看向厉旭，是啊，他怎么就忘了，厉旭才是那个教他“弟弟什么都可以”的人啊。  
被他视作同龄的亲故，喝完了他的啤酒，对着他眨了眨眼睛。  
那双眼睛明明透彻又纯净，表情无辜又天真，可他不能忘记啊，这可是天上飞的厉旭，那个不管想做什么事情，都能做成功，不管用什么方法，总能让哥哥们宠着他的厉旭啊。  
曺圭贤笑了，他伸手揽过厉旭最近变得柔软的身体，直接吻了上去，唇舌纠缠发出色情的水声，他在厉旭的臀上捏了一把。  
“玩这么大？”这个生日有点刺激。  
“你不喜欢？”厉旭蹭了蹭他已经硬起来的部分，“口是心非。”  
怎么会不喜欢，简直喜欢的不得了。他轻咬了一口厉旭的耳垂，换来怀中身体轻微的颤抖，手已经直接伸进衣服里面去揉捏厉旭的软肉。“我们先去帮帮哥？”  
“不用，我刚才给他口过一次了，他没那么没用。”厉旭笑着，“都是你贪心，我本来只想把银赫哥送给你作为礼物的，谁让你刚才多嘴了。”  
啊，生日礼物啊。想起刚才厉旭给李赫宰系上丝带时，他的哥哥毫无反抗的行为。“你们瞒着我？”做了什么交易？  
他一挑眉他的亲故就知道他要说什么。“你在后悔刚才没多说点吧。”  
这根本不是个问题，忙内line从来就是不怕天不怕地的，反正的都是哥哥们宠出来的。曺圭贤虽然属于敢想敢做的那种，但有的时候还是会考虑下实际情况，但是厉旭不同，厉旭如果想到要做什么，从来没有不成功的。  
“那下不为例？”金发的小王子勾着他的脖子，把他压低，贴着他的唇说。  
“那真是个糟糕的决定。”曺圭贤说着，一边脱着他和厉旭的睡衣，一边往床上走去。  
他不急着解开李赫宰的口塞，反而先解下了蒙眼的绸带，果然因为被快感折磨在高潮边缘，他的眼睛里溢满了生理性的泪水，想要瞪向一脸坏笑的忙内，却因为情欲被逼的像是无力的邀请。  
没有人能比李赫宰更适合这个打扮了，曺圭贤想，他的手顺着李赫宰单薄却不瘦弱的线条慢慢往下，划过下颚，喉结，徘徊在胸口。  
他像是给予想要给自己物品打上记号的孩子，毫不犹豫地在李赫宰的胸口咬了一个牙印。“我真的是太喜欢这个生日礼物了。”  
厉旭从一边爬上床，先去解开李赫宰脚上的束缚，才过来在圭贤的耳边吹起，“还有你更喜欢的。”  
曺圭贤一愣，伸手往李赫宰的后穴探去，眼神在房间里转了一圈，“呀，你们什么时候把冰箱里的蛋糕都偷渡过来了？”  
厉旭一脸坏笑，蛋糕之前被放在书桌上，因为房间里没开灯，所以圭贤没有注意，他把纯白的草莓蛋糕拿过来放在床头柜上，“银赫哥喜欢啊，累了又能补充体力。”  
说着挖了一大口塞进自己嘴里，然后解开了李赫宰的口塞，在他暴躁的口吐芬芳前，直接用嘴里的奶油和草莓堵住他的嘴。

李赫宰其实并不太清楚自己为什么会变成现在这样，一开始厉旭说要把当礼物的时候，他也以为只是要给圭贤一个惊喜。可是他忘了，厉旭很难对付，喝了酒的厉旭更难对付，比喝了酒的厉旭还要难对付的是，喝了酒的忙内组合。  
他被解开脚上的绳子之后，想过要挣扎，可是那时候圭贤已经在他的双腿间，他举起双腿的时候只能环上圭贤的腰，更像是欲拒还迎。  
厉旭吻他的时候，他也忍不住伸出舌头迎合，口腔里充满了草莓和奶油的香甜，鼻尖是厉旭用了他的沐浴乳之后的香味。他想他刚才一定是色令智昏了，才会同意厉旭这么离谱的要求。虽然当厉旭给他口交的时候，他真的觉得什么都可以为了这个弟弟去做。  
厉旭放开他的时候，嘴边还有白色的奶油，他眯着眼睛，大口呼吸，主唱的肺活量不是吹的，厉旭伸出舌头舔嘴唇的动作让他不由得抓紧了绑住他的领带。而此时发现了新玩具的圭贤，抬起了他的腿，架在肩上，低头用舌头去探索他的后穴。  
随着湿热的舌头的探入，羞耻感和被逼到边缘的快感一起袭来，他不由自主地收紧了大腿，而圭贤在试了几次用舌头捞不出来的东西之后，突然灵机一动，慢慢的开始扯动跳蛋的牵引绳。  
“不……别……”李赫宰的身体一半腾空，柔软的腰被圭贤托住，舔他后穴的同时，不忘照顾下他已经怒涨的阴茎，但就是不肯解开丝带。“圭贤……别……啊！”  
曺圭贤终于得到了他想要的，从李赫宰的后穴中咬出来的草莓已经破破烂烂，红色的汁水顺着他的下巴滴到李赫宰有力的大腿肌肉上，他咬着草莓，和爬过来的金厉旭一起分享。  
李赫宰睁开眼睛看到的就是两个忙内用嘴分开从他身体里拿出来的那个草莓，那个曾经在蛋糕上的最大的那颗草莓，而不知道是有意还是无意，被曺圭贤动过的跳蛋刚好在他前列腺的边缘，酥酥麻麻，让人难捱。  
“Hiong”，曺圭贤整个人覆了过来，和他接吻，“你真的太棒了。”  
那软软的奶音，和厉旭截然不同的却又那么相似的口吻，李赫宰真的连一点脾气都提不起来。就算手被放开，他能做的也只是被抱起，被亲吻，在被圭贤慢慢进入时，和厉旭十指相扣。  
圭贤没有戴套，缓缓地挺进他的时候，他能好像清晰的感受到那硕大的阴茎上每一根神经，只是少了一层薄膜，却让他抖得更加厉害。厉旭在背后抱着他，不放过他的锁骨，后颈。脱下衣服的李赫宰瘦的惊人，背后的线条让属于肉多的忙内爱不释手，更令人恐惧的是，他们熟知彼此身上所有的敏感点，是怕痒还是怕疼，用什么力度能达到什么样的效果，他们彼此一清二楚。  
这在平时是情趣，但对于现在的李赫宰来说，他的意识已经被逼到边缘。他觉得自己只要开口，就是求饶。  
“银赫哥不喜欢么？”厉旭咬着他的耳垂，贴着他的背，握着他的手，放到自己硬着的下体，“我也想要哥哥，但是今天圭贤是寿星，哥你帮帮我……”  
就算不睁开眼睛，他也知道忙内组合打的什么主意。但都到了这个时候，他也没有办法拒绝。这时候就算有满腹脏话也要咽回去，毕竟曺圭贤的手还在丝带周边徘徊，对这两个切开来都是黑色的忙内，李赫宰第101次提醒自己，下次一定要离远点。  
但，那也是下次的事情了。  
被圭贤抱着转过身，顺便扯掉生日礼物身上最后的丝带，李赫宰满足的呻吟出声，虽然及不上器大活好这个称呼，但是好歹忙内满足了前面一半，含住厉旭的勃起，听着厉旭毫不掩饰的浪叫，身后的圭贤开始有节奏的律动，李赫宰心里再一次下决心，再也不跟这两个疯子一起喝酒了。

至于他最后被折腾到动个手指都懒，被巨型忙内抱着去于是清洗，中间又是摸又是亲，还在他耳边不停说着让人脸红心跳的情话，被吃干抹净的哥哥表示并不想记起来。  
他被放到换过了床单的大床上，温暖的被窝和轻柔的被子覆盖在身上，他知道两个忙内又手牵手去浴室黏糊了一阵子。睡觉向来潜的李赫宰这次是连动都不想动，但他依然迷迷糊糊的知道两个忙内洗完了回到床上，身上是一样的沐浴乳的味道，令人安心。  
似乎是有人还帮他捏了两下腰部的肌肉和大腿的肌肉，他听到轻轻的笑声。  
感觉到有人躺下的时候，他听到恶魔的低语。  
“下次叫上艺声哥或者东海一起玩吧。”  
“你想得美。”  
艹！这两个疯子！这么想着的李赫宰不由自主的靠向身边的热源，在软乎乎的人身边，找了个舒服的位置，沉沉睡了过去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 草菇生日贺礼  
> 被直播砸出来的脑洞
> 
> 纯开车无逻辑3P
> 
> 拒绝鸡蛋番茄等生食投喂  
> 请合理使用右上角的叉
> 
> 谢谢
> 
> 作者无证驾驶


End file.
